1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a multipurpose light device having a mirror thereon usable as a soft glare free source of illumination as well as providing a means for lighting areas for finding articles or making repairs, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type devices for lady's handbags and the like is that they fail to provide both a soft illumination for a user putting on makeup as well as a source of illumination for finding articles within the interior of the handbag.
Another problem with known devices is that they are not readily detachable and removable for replacement of the batteries or energy cells contained therein. Or, in the case of a change of handbags from one style to another, the known type devices must be provided for each and every handbag rather than using the same one interchangeably with the different handbags. Obviously, to provide a lighting device for each and every handbag would be quite expensive since many ladies have a great number of such handbags.
Another problem with known devices is that they are limited to a specific use and function and are not multipurpose devices. A multipurpose device has many advantages in that it may be manufactured, distributed, and sold to a great number of users for many different purposes and applications. This greatly enhances the marketability and promotional possibilities of the overall device.
Another known problem of prior art devices is that they fail to provide both a source of soft glare free illumination for a mirror to be used by ladies as well as another source of illumination in order to find lost articles, make emergency repairs, or as a safety device.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,276,370; Mar. 17, 1942;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,325,476; July 27, 1943;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,554,603; May 29, 1951;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,691,091; Oct. 5, 1954;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,307,027; Feb. 28, 1962;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,330,949; July 11, 1969.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.